Friends With Benefits
by loveyoualways21
Summary: They were just friends with benefits. That's all that they were. But, everyone knows that friends with benefits is never just that...right? Mystery BTR Boy/OC!
1. Preface

Alrighty, so I can officially say that I'm out of control! This is my fourth BTR story, and for now this will also be the last one until I finish one of my others or am half way done writing one of them! With this story I am once again going a little bit out of my element, so I'm sorry in advance if this isn't that good.

**Summary: **_They were just friends with benefits. That's all that they were. But, everyone knows that friends with benefits is never just that...right?_

**Author's Note: **_Just **four** quick little things!_**_ 1) _**_I won't be revealing which boy is one of the leads in the story until maybe chapter 3! **2) **I'm going to be alternating POV's each chapter! One chapter it'll be the main boy then the next it'll be my OC and so on! **3) **T__his story was very loosely inspired by the idea of the movie, "No Strings Attached!" **4) **No names will be mentioned until most likely Chapter 3! It adds more mystery that way in my opinion!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, my OC, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story._

**So, here's the Preface! Enjoy! **

**Preface**

**~Unknown Boy's POV~**

I smiled while looking down at and watching the peacefully sleeping girl with a smile on her face and her head laid on my bare chest. Absent mindedly I ran my fingers through her long red hair. Her hair was soft, regardless of still being slightly damp with sweat from the events that transpired earlier in the morning.

Taking my eyes off of her for a quick second I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 5:21 in the morning. I sighed. I'd have to leave and go back to the apartment soon before everyone starts waking up. If I wasn't in my bed when everyone woke up they'd get suspicious since I had never been the type to stay out all night for any reason. The last thing that needed to happen was someone catching onto what's going on.

What's going on is my best friend, since only God knows when, and I are secretly hooking up behind everyone's back. Yes, I know! Friends with benefits isn't exactly the smartest thing to do because it can ruin a friendship if anything goes wrong, but sometimes it's just hard to resist temptations. With her it was just that.

It all started when both of us went through bad breakups. We were there to comfort each other. It started off as any usual comforting post breakup conversation that friends usually have, but soon we found ourselves out of pity and lust wanting more than just to talk. We got caught up in the moment and one thing lead to another and we slept together.

After that one night we spent together we both agreed that we'd from that day forward continue having rendezvous in secret. Whenever either of us is in need of a release for any reason; comfort, anger, or just for the heck of it, we make excuses to get out of what we're doing at that time and we meet up in whatever place is convenient for the both of us.

The agreement is as simple as one, two, three. We're just friends with benefits. No strings attached at all. We're just two friends who frequently get together to have sex. There's absolutely no committment involved. For the most part it's going really well. Therefore, I see nothing wrong with what we're doing.

When we aren't sleeping together we're just plain old friends. We don't act guilty or anything like that. We put on our acts and no one ever suspects anything. No one knows about us and we both want and tend to keep it just that way.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt her stir a bit. Judging by her body movements I could tell that she was beginning to wake up. I was surprised that she was waking up so early in the morning. Normally, when I left she was still sound asleep.

She yawned softly before lifting her head a bit to look up at me. A small smile placed itself across her lips as she leaned back down and began trailing kisses up my chest and neck until her lips met mine.

Unlike our kisses from earlier, which were fierce, demanding, and full of lust and want, this one was gentle and sweet. Kisses like these were what turned me on the most.

I smirked when I felt her tongue trailing back and forth on my lower lip. This was always her way of begging for entrance. Gladly, I parted my lips allowing her tongue to enter. Our tongues fought for dominance, and in the end mine won.

Without warning, I rolled us over, so that I was hovering above her supporting my body weight by leaning on my elbows. After a few more seconds of making out, I reluctantly pulled away so we could both catch our breaths.

"Well, good morning to you, too, sexy," I smirked knowing that she loved it when I called her that.

She looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes and smirked back. "You really shouldn't call me that unless you want to get me worked up," she admitted as a small amount of blush instantly stained her cheeks.

"Who's to say that wasn't what I was going for?" I asked her teasingly.

She turned her head and looked at the clock before turning back to me. "Because, you have to leave and go back to your apartment like...now," she answered in all seriousness.

Hearing her tone of voice, I rolled off of her. Whenever she used that tone of voice it usually meant that it was time to go back to being just friends. I never argued with her in fear that she might end it all if I did.

"Yeah, I probably should go now," I agreed, pushing the covers off of me, and getting out of bed.

"Yeah, it'd be wise, so we don't get cau..." She fell silent all of a sudden, and I heard a soft moan come from her lips.

I turned my head around to find her eyeing my back side up and down. "Don't get yourself worked up now. Otherwise, you'll be suffering the consequences yourself," I told her with a mischievious grin.

"I don't have a problem with suffering the consequences myself," she said honestly.

I swallowed hard, and bit my tounge, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood, to keep myself from turning around and pouncing on her. In order to resist any farther temptations I got dressed in a hurry. "I'm going to go now," I said quickly.

"Lock the door on your way out," she replied tiredly.

Yep! We were officially back to being just friends once again. On that note, I didn't even bother giving her a kiss good-bye. I just made sure I had everything of mine, and snuck out of the apartment, tip-toeing down the hallway to apartment 2J.

**...So, what'd you think? I was smiling the whole time I was writing this! This is only like my third time trying to write something like this!**

**Anyone have any ideas on which boy it is?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	2. Questions, But No Answers

**Author's Note: **_Wow! I didn't expect for this story to get the amount of attention it has! Thanks everyone who has either reviewed or put this story on their alert list! You honestly have no idea how happy I am!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. Although, if I did...well, let's just say things would be a lot dirtier and hotter than they are now. Hint, hint! I only own the plot, my OC, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story._

**So, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**~OC's POV~**

As soon as I heard the clicking and quiet sounds of the front door locking and closing, I rolled over pressing my face into the pillow that he had recently been using. His scent still lingered on it, as well as the sheets, and as much I didn't want to I knew I'd have to wash everything that was on the bed right now. No one could ever find out about the two of us, and his scent would easily give it away.

Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Little did he know everytime he'd leave in the morning to return to his apartment on the days we had our secret over night rendezvous at my place, I would always pretend to be sleeping. If he knew I was always awake when he left surely it would begin to complicate things. I just can't see myself being able to deal with what would happen if he did know that I was up at that time thinking about our previous actions.

Rolling back over, I sat up running a hand through my damp, fly away hair. Looking around the room, I laughed as I realized just how crazy the events from earlier were. Pictures were on the floor in the exact places where they had landed when they fell off the walls. Furniture was moved just the slightest of inches from it's usual position. The whole room was out of order to put it simply. It's a wonder why neither of the neighbors came knocking at the door asking what the hell was going on in here.

To say our encounters were fierce, demanding, and full of lust and want would be a complete understatement. Whenever we got together the only thing that ever truly mattered was the release we'd get from our...umm...activities. If our encounters were rough, then they were rough. If they were demanding, then they were demanding. Neither of us were picky about how it was just as long as we got what we wanted from it. Very rarely were we ever gentle about things, though. Most times it was just straight to the point.

Throwing the bed sheet off of me and getting out of bed I made my way to my bedroom's adjoining bathroom. I went straight to the shower turning the water to a tolerable temperature. After getting a towel and wash cloth out of the linen closet I stepped into the shower walk-in shower. For a few minutes, I allowed the warm water to cascade down my entire body.

Once those few minutes passed by, I forced myself to reach out for the body wash and wash cloth. This was the worst part of our little get together's in my opinion. I don't know why, but washing his scent off of me was always the hardest thing that I had to do. Not even washing the pillow cases and sheets were as hard as washing myself. Squeezing some of the body wash onto the wash cloth, I placed it to the side, and started scrubbing every part of my body hard doing my best to get every hint of his scent off of me.

For a moment there all I could think of were his hands all over me. It freaked me out to tell the truth. We were just friends with benefits, and yet even when he was gone I sometimes tended to want him again. At times he was all I could think of, all I could dream of, all I could see when I closed my eyes, hell I swear I can even smell him sometimes when he's not even within a 5 mile radius of me.

I don't know what's happening with me all of a sudden, but it scares me. It scares me more than anything else I've ever experienced before in my life. If only I knew what was going on maybe I could stop it before it got completely out of hand. I knew enough, though, to know that whatever I was experiencing was not something that I had planned on when the two of us started up this whole friends with benefits thing.

As I always wound up doing, I stayed in the shower for at least an hour until I was all pruny. Turning off the water, I walked out of the shower and wrapped the bath towel around me. For the first time this morning I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed out loud.

Looking at myself in the mirror my eyes scanned over both sides of my neck as well as the front. I had a hickey on the left side of my neck. That was not apart of our deal. But, then again we never actually said that hickeys were off limits. Biting my lower lip, I closed my eyes for a brief second, took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

There was no way I could walk around with a hickey visible on my neck without questions being asked, and the last thing I needed right now was questions. I silently cursed to myself that it was warm outside instead of cold. If it was cold I could easily just wear a turtleneck sweater or put on a scarf.

Picking up the blush that I had laid out on my vanity, I opened it, and applied it on over the hickey vigorously. Thank god for make-up. Placing the blush back where I got it from I went out to my bedroom only to realize that I had forgotten all about the mess I had to clean up.

After throwing on a simple pair of black jean shorts and a white tank top leaving my wet hair out to air dry I went to work stripping the bad, pushing furniture back into it's place, and hanging pictures back up on the wall. The whole time I was doing that the events from earlier replayed in my head. Again, I have absolutely no idea why.

Just then my cell phone buzzed letting me know I had a text. Picking it up off of the bedside table, I opened it, and read it. It read...

**Is 12:00 this afternoon good for you? ;)**

I smirked and texted back...

**2nd floor supply closet? ;)**

Not even a second later he texted back...

**See you there! ;)**

Closing my phone I went to set it back down, but before I could it began ringing this time. Reading the caller id, I saw that it was Jo. Pushing the green talk button, I answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She sighed on the other end and answered, "Kendall has something to do at the studio, Camille has an audition to go to, and I am bored out of my mind."

I rolled my eyes before replying with a question, "What am I suppose to do about that?"

"Come shopping with me today," Jo answered with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "It's only 6:30 in the morning!"

"So, we'll go get breakfast first or something! Please, please, I have nothing to do today, please," she pleaded almost annoyingly.

Well, shopping with Jo would help pass time before 12:00 today. It would also be a huge help in distracting me and getting my mind off of all the weird shit that I don't have any answers for lately, too.

"Alright, fine," I said giving in. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in 5," I added.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. You're paying for breakfast," I told her.

"Fine by me. See you in 5," she said cheerfully before hanging up.

Closing my phone once again, this time sure that I wouldn't get a call or a text, I stood up, and walked over to my closet to grab my pink and black purse. Placing my cell inside it I walked to the door slipping into my flip flops before I made my way out into the living room.

Breakfast wasn't on the dining room table, so I knew right away that my mother hadn't come home last night. She probably just stayed over at her boyfriend's place. Something she tended to do a lot lately.

Sighing and shaking my head I opened the door and walked out into the hall. Making double sure that I had locked the door I slowly began to walk down the hall to the elevators. As I passed the 2nd floor supply closet I couldn't help the shivers that ran up and down my spine. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

**...So, there you go! What'd you think?**

**So, after that chapter you can easily throw one of the boys off of the list. Anyone else have any guesses of who the mystery boy is?**

**In the next chapter I'll be revealing who the mystery boy is as well as trying my, I guess you could say, third try at smut! Oh, and also next chapter will actually have a plot so to speak. The Prologue as well as this chapter were just basically to give you insight on both the boy and my oc's thoughts on everything.**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	3. Suspicions and Supply Closet Escapades

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. School has just been so crazy lately, But, now it's Spring Break, so I have time and hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait!

**Author's Note: **_Hmm...so it seems as if everyone is thinking that the mystery boy is James...? Well, maybe he is, maybe he's not! Luckily, the time to find out the mystery boy's identity is finally here! Aren't you just excited! You won't find out until towards the end of the chapter, there are clues of who it is here and there! Let's see if you can catch onto any of them! Oh, and please remember __while reading the supply closet scene that this is only my third time actually writing a scene like that! I've got butterflies right now!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. Although, if I did...well, let's just say things would be a lot dirtier and hotter than they are now. Hint, hint! I only own the plot, my OC, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story._

**So, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**~Mystery Boy's POV~**

I sat at the kitchen table, scrolling back and forth between the three most recent texts on my phone. The afternoon just couldn't come fast enough. If I could time travel into the future it's no secret that I would in a heartbeat. I don't know why, but being with her was slowly turning into a need rather than just a want.

It was never suppose to go down like this. Feelings for each other was not in the deal at all. Yet, here I am feelings working so hard in order to take me over completely. I don't know how much longer I can fight them off. But, I have to do everything I can not to let them win. The last thing I needed was for me to fall for her, and have her get mad because I ruined our deal and she didn't feel the same way about me that I do her.

If that were to ever happen, I don't know what I'd do. I can live with her not feeling the same way I feel about her, but I don't think I'd be able to live if I lost her as a friend. That's exactly what would happen if my confused feelings were to escape me and she were to find out. It's just not something that would ever end well.

**~OC's POV~**

I made my way down to the lobby where Jo was already anxiously waiting for me. I swear when Kendall wasn't around Jo was a completely different person. When Kendall was around she was always calm and collected, but when he wasn't she was rambuncious and sort of bossy, for lack of better term.

When I walked up to her and she looked at me she all of a sudden seemed to be studying my face for some strange reason. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised a confused one right back. She was beginning to creep me out to say the least.

A smile instantly lit up her face and she squealed, "You had sex!"

My eyes widened. How the hell did she know that? "No, no I didn't," I insisted going on the defensive right away lying straight through my teeth.

"Yes, yes you did!" Jo insisted. "You have that glow about you that you always have in your eyes after you have sex," she continued refusing to let it go.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied, shrugging my shoulders. All the while I had a really tight grip on my purse.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We've been friends for a while now, and I am really good at reading people. Right now, you're reading pure sex!" she exclaimed excitedly.

By now everyone in the lobby was looking our way. There might not be many people since it was in fact only 6:30 something in the morning, but they still didn't need to know anything about my personal life. Letting go of my purse with one of my hands I grabbed Jo by her arm and dragged her out of the Palmwoods. When we were about half way down the sidewalk I let her go.

"Do you mind? I'd rather not have rumors flying around the Palmwoods that involve me and sex thank you very much," I informed her as we walked down the sidewalk heading for the diner near by.

"Oh, sorry!" Jo apologized cheerfully. "I'm just so happy for you! You've finally moved on from that bastard ex of yours!" she smiled.

If only she knew. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I never confirmed your suspicion that I had sex," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air "Just admit it! I know you had sex last night! It's written all in your eyes!"

Sighing, I slowed my walking speed and looked over at her. Maybe if I confirmed her suspicion she'd be satisfied enough to let it go. "Fine! Yes, I had sex. You were right! Now can we please talk about something other than my personal life?"

Apparently, my confirmation wasn't enough to satisfy her because she continued on with the same subject. "So, who is he? Who's the lucky guy?" she asked with a grin.

I shrugged my shoulders, turned my attention back in front of me, and started walking faster. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ugh!" she sighed a sigh of frustration running to catch up with me.

I laughed to myself and just continued walking. She could beg and plead for me to tell her all she wanted, but I would never slip up. Speaking of who I hooked up with...believe it or not Jo's "you had sex" suspicion distracted me from thinking of him. For a few minutes at least.

**~Hours later~**

After we ate breakfast around 7:00 Jo and I had spent hours and hours shopping at the mall. During those hours and hours I only thought about _him_ three times. Third times a charm, right? Mainly because most of those hours and hours were spent throwing off Jo's many questions about who I had slept with. You would think that after the first few "I'm not telling you's" she would get the memo. But, of course, she did the complete opposite.

"Why won't you just tell me who the lucky guy is?" Jo asked for at least the thousandth time she this morning.

"I don't want anyone to know who he is because it's not a big deal. If things change in the future then maybe just maybe I'll tell you who he is," I told her completely honestly.

All of a sudden, I felt a vibrating sensation on my butt. It took me a second or two to realize that it was my cellphone signalling that I have a text message. Taking my cell phone out, I opened it. My eyes widened as I read the message...

**It's 12:30. You're half an hour late.**

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed out loud texting back quickly.

**Shopping with Jo. Lost track of time. On my way now! ;)**

He texted back almost instantly.

**I'll be waiting upstairs. Hurry!**

Shutting my phone, I shoved it into my pocket, and turned to face Jo.

"What's going on?" Jo asked curiously noticing the somewhat frantic look on my face.

"Oh, nothing really. I just forgot that I had plans for half an hour ago. I have to go now," I answered with an apologetic look. "Call Camille maybe she's finished with her audition by now, and you two can hang out," I offered before bolting for the exit, allowing her no time to protest even the slightest bit.

**~The Palmwoods~**

It took me about 10-15 minutes to get from the mall back to the Palmwoods. I ran through the Palmwoods lobby, and made my way towards the stairs. Being as if I was already a more than half an hour late, the elevator would only slow me down more. As soon as I made it into the second floor hallway a grin found it's way onto my face.

Like he said he'd be he was waiting for me leaning against the door to the supply closet. Usually, he wasn't the type to show a side such as this, but I guess that's what I like about him the most. He suddenly looked up and met my lust filled gaze. Slowly and teasingly I began making my way over to him. His usual brown eyes were already blackened with lust.

Feeling a tingling sensation between my legs because of the look he was giving me, I decided that teasing wasn't in the cards for the day, and ran the rest of the way to him. I stopped only a foot or two in front of him.

Biting my lower lip, I started to apologize, "Sorry I'm late I..."

My breath was suddenly knocked right out of me when our lips met, his hand wrapping around my waist tightly, and bringing me toward him, so that our bodies lay flush against each other.

"No time for talking. Only have ten minutes," he growled against my lips.

I pulled away quickly and frowned. "Only ten minutes?"

"That should teach you not to lose track of time anymore," he smirked smashing our lips back together while moving his hands down to cup my ass, and hoist me up.

I took this opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. "Supply closet now!" I demanded after suddenly remembering that we were still in the hallway where cameras were definitely watching.

Kissing me frantically he walked backwards kicking the supply closet door open and backing into it. Once we were inside and the door was closed I felt myself pressed up against it, and then his lips were at my neck, kissing and nipping feverishly. I moaned, appreciatively.

Wasting no time, I ran my hands down to the hem of his white cardigan. When I yanked at it he got the memo and took his lips off of my neck allowing me to pull the shirt up and over his head, and throw it to the floor. I made sure to run my hands up his slightly toned abs and chest.

In an instant his lips were back on my neck, and he was yanking and pulling at my tank top anxiously working to get it off of me. Pulling away from my neck once again he ripped the tank off of me and dropped it on the ground next to his own. I was so glad that I had decided against wearing a bra today.

I looked down and brought my hands to his hair when he was suddenly on his knees in front of me pressing light kisses to the bare skin just above the top of my shorts making me moan in pleasure just at the feeling of his lips on my skin. His fingers swiftly worked the button and zipper of my shorts working them open and then pushing them along with my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them both and kicked them to the side.

Now I was standing against the supply closet door naked as the day I was born, and he was kneeling with only his shirt off. Being as if we only have ten minutes that was a huge problem in my book. Tugging harshly at his hair I forced him to stand up, and then proceeded to take him by surprise when I switched our postions so that he was now the one with his back against the door.

He gave me a slightly confused look, and I just smirked at him before leaning in to his ear and whispering, "You're wearing to many items of clothing for my liking." I placed a kiss to his sensitive ear before moving lower, attacking his neck with my teeth and lips as if he were the prey and I was the predator who had just moved in for the kill. I nipped at the pasty white skin at the crook of his neck, but not hard enough to leave marks. I'd just love to see him trying to explain those marks on his neck.

At an antagonizingly slow pace I kissed my way down his chest, causing him to moan repeatedly, begging me to stop teasing. Finally I was on my knees in front of him. Working his jeans open after reaching into one of his pockets and grabbing a condom, I hooked my fingers into the loops at his sides and pulled his jeans down quickly. The bulge in his boxers was extremely noticeable, and suddenly level with my face.

I looked up at him and smirked. It's just too bad that I'm selfish in that department. He knew going into this that I was, and yet it didn't seem to bother him much. He absolutely understood why I was how I was. Not wanting to waste anymore time than we already had I rid him of his boxers just as he grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

Stepping out of his jeans and boxers he kicked them to the side and reversed our postions just as I had not even two minutes ago. "Need to be inside of you," he whispered hungrily connecting our lips in a passionate kiss grabbing the condom I was holding, ripping the package open, and putting it on.

I moaned and jumped up wrapping my legs around him, pulling him as close of possible. My eyes widened and I gasped as the tip of his erection was suddenly resting at my entrance. "Just do it already!" I pulled away from him and exclaimed impatiently.

"As you wish," he smiled quoting one of my favorite movies of all times knowing fully that it turned me on to no end. Without a word, knowing that I liked it rough he snapped his hips forward, and buried himself in me to the hilt.

My eyes snapped shut and I let out a loud pleasurable moan. "Oh shit! Move!" I ordered thrashing my hips against his repeatedly practically begging for more.

"Anything for you," he smirked pressing his lips to mine in yet another passionate kiss as he pulled almost all the way out of me making me whine in protest before he snapped forward again burying himself inside of me. I literally felt like I was in heaven and he began repeating the same motions over and over again.

His tongue was pressing against my lips begging for entrance which I quickly granted. While he was thrusting in and out of me at an increasing pace our tongues were battling for dominance. He soon won the battle when he placed his thumb on my clit and started rubbing at a rapid pace that even beat the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh! Harder...faster..." I gasped against his lips refusing to pull away as I soon felt my orgasm fast approaching.

He did exactly that. Now he was moving at such a pace that I was repeatedly hitting the door behind me with a loud thud. Afraid that someone might hear I broke our kiss and looked behind him to make sure that nothing that could cause harm was on the floor, and then I pushed myself off of the door, and we both fell to the hard floor.

His back hit the floor hard enough that I could hear the flesh to ground contact. If it hurt, though, he sure as hell didn't show any signs of it doing so. Grabbing me by the back of my neck he pulled down and reconnected our lips instantly sticking his tongue in my mouth. Pulling away, I took control and pushed off of him so that I was sitting up straddling him.

Grinning mischieviously down at him I lifted myself up and then roughly dropped back down. A moan escaped both of our throats. I repeated my actions a couple of times as his thumb found my clit again. All it took was a few more thrusts from him, and we were both losing ourselves while screaming each others names.

"Oh damn!" I exclaimed falling down on top of him. "I think that was the best we've ever had," I smirked kissing his chest before lifting my head up to look at him.

"I think I'd have to agree," he replied with a smirk of his own looking up at me. After coming down from his high, he looked at his watch. "Record time," he said with a smile, propping himself up on his arms. "Three minutes to spare."

"What a record?" I laughed, pulling off of him, and rolling over onto my back. "So, you leave first, and I'll walk out a few minutes after," I suggested as I watched him stand up and start getting dressed. "Just incase," I added after a second.

"Sounds good," he agreed with a nod of his head.

My eyes widened when I saw the big red patch on the pale white skin of his back. If that didn't hurt him, then I honestly must not know what hurt is. There's just no way that a hit to the hard floor like that couldn't hurt. Sighing, I shook my head and let it go. It didn't really matter anyways.

"I have to get going," he said causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "I'll see you later tonight?" he asked with slight hope in his voice.

"If I'm not still too tired from our latest excapade," I answered with a mischievious grin.

"I'll see you later NinaBreeze," he said calling me by the nickname that he'd been calling me since forever.

"Not if I see you first, LogieBear," I replied jokingly with a small laugh.

"Funny," he laughed, grabbing a hold of the door knob and twisting it, pulling it open.

"I try to be," I told him standing up, and proceeding to get dressed as he left closing the door behind him.

Once I was fully dressed, I leaned up against the back of the door. Now that we had hooked up again, my confusing feelings were starting back up again. Biting my lower lip hard enough to draw blood, I brushed a hand through my slightly sweaty hair. It's as if the more and more we hook up the more and more confused I become with my feelings. Sooner or later something is going to have to give. Otherwise, I swear I'm going to lose it soon.

**...So, there you go! What'd you think? I personally think this was the best sex scene I've ever written so far, but then again maybe it's just me!**

**Now you all know who the mystery boy is! What do you think of him being the mystery boy?**

**B****efore I forget I want to thank surfergal23 for helping me decide which boy, and helping me out with the sex scene a bit! She said I didn't have to credit her, but I insisted that I did! Thanks so much!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


End file.
